


Fading Away

by bookwars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, I'm Sorry, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Presumed Dead, Prompt Fic, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Victor tells his side of the events in the series.





	Fading Away

Sherlock,

it was a beautiful day when I passed.

Your sister wanted to play Jack and Jill;

who knew it would send me tumbling down.

Her face was the last I saw before I felt the splash. 

Water filled my lungs, as I left this world.

* * *

 

As you grew,

I tried to protect you.

As you turned me into your imaginary friend

and locked me away in your mind palace,

I began to fade away and couldn't protect my fellow pirate.

Your brother took over the dreadful role

while the drugs ran the palace. 

They were finally overthrown by an old lady,

a detective, 

and a young woman.

Still you were lacking a friend.

You did this unknowingly

because you wanted to protect yourself.

Then,

he walked in.

* * *

This man became the healthy hurricane that you needed.

It was because of him

you lived again.

It was because of him

you had protection

against the virus

and villain.

You nearly gave up your life for him.

* * *

 

It took the same woman

who saved your love,

to bring you together again.

Her death wasn't pointless

while you confessed to 

your blogger the truth.

Then, 

your dreaded sister came back.

She nearly killed your partner, and your brother,

while adding to her dreadful pile.

But, you stopped her.

Then, it clicked.

You remembered me and I faded away,

finally at peace.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea : what if Victor watched over Sherlock his entire life after spoiler alert he was murdered? I also used the prompt "You are a kid's imaginary friend. He's growing up. You're fading away" Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
